


Back to the Beginning

by percyyoulittleshit



Series: Intertwined [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trail of rose petals went all the way past the cabins and the big house, it seemed to end by Thalia’s tree, where she could see some lights shining in the night. Her hands started to sweat, she was sure there wasn’t an important day to celebrate, it was not her birthday and it was not their anniversary, she could only think of one thing, but she didn’t let her her brain to keep going with that thought, she didn’t want to get her hopes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Beginning

There was a trail of rose petals outside her cabin, _blue_ rose petals and she felt her heart beat faster. She wasn’t sure it was made for her, but when she looked back to see her siblings there were all smiling at her and Malcolm took a step forward to her. **  
**

“Go on, follow the blue road,” he said to her. Annabeth could see his smile, he had the biggest smile out of all her siblings.

“Malcolm, what does this mean?”

“Don’t think, just follow it.” He pushed her gently towards the door. “Go.”

Annabeth gave a last look to her siblings, some of them gestured for her to go inside and she started to follow the trail. She felt a little silly but something inside her was pulsing with anticipation. She was supposed to be going to out for a girls night with Piper and Hazel, but they were nowhere to be seen, actually she couldn’t see any other camper. Annabeth was wearing her favorite boots, dark jeans and a loose blouse, Piper had told her to dress comfortably, that she needed a break from the orange shirts.

Annabeth was starting to realise that she’d been tricked, she was not going to a dinner and she had a feeling Percy was behind of this.

The trail went all the way past the cabins and the big house, it seemed to end by Thalia’s tree, where she could see some lights shining in the night. Her hands started to sweat, she was sure there wasn’t an important day to celebrate, it was not her birthday and it was not their anniversary, she could only think of one thing, but she didn’t let her her brain to keep going with that thought, she didn’t want to get her hopes up.

The walk to Thalia’s tree felt endless, her heart was beating faster with every step she took. When she finally reached the top of the hill she could finally see the source of the light, there were candles forming a circle and inside which, stood Percy. He was facing away from her.

“Percy,” she said stepping inside the circle and he turned to face her, he was wearing dark pants and blue button down shirt, his hands were tucked into the pockets of his pants. “What’s going on? Where is everybody?”

“Did you know we met in this spot, exactly ten years ago?” He was smiling at her, that beautiful smile she loved, but there was a hint of nervous there. “I didn’t remember the exact date, but Chiron helped me.”

“Perce.” Her voice was quiet, she couldn’t get her hopes up, this could not be what she was thinking, but oh gods, she wanted it to be so badly, she wanted him to propose so badly.

He took a step forward and she did the same. “Ten years ago I was laying in this grass and I was about to pass out and then I saw you.” He took another step closer to her and he was so close to her, but not close enough. “The pretty girl with the princess hair and you said one thing. Do you remember what you said?”

“He must be the one.” Annabeth didn’t realize she was crying until Percy wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“You were talking about the prophecy, I know. But Annabeth, _you’re the one_.” He finally took the final step that was keeping them apart. “You have always been the one, my anchor, my light, my strength, my partner, my best friend.”

Annabeth’s breathing was speeding up, his hands were cupping her face and he was looking at her with those sea green eyes that were brighting so much. She was afraid to talk, because it was happening, every single part of her body was telling her, it was finally happening. She leaned into his right hand and kissed his wrist.

“It has always been you and it will always be you.” He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before he took a step back. She barely had time to miss the warm of his hands before he was in front of her, down on one knee, with a little box in his hand.

“I have been trying to ask you this for the past few months, this ring has been on my pocket for so long and now that I am doing it, I can’t remember what I wanted to tell you.” He gave her a nervous smile and she laughed, her tears were falling and falling but she didn’t care. “You’re so beautiful, Annabeth, inside and outside. You’re so beautiful, brilliant and smart and amazing and I don’t know what I did for you to love me, but I am the luckiest men alive because you do. You love me, you decided to be mine and I am yours, I have always been yours, even if I didn’t realized it.”

“I have always been yours too,” she said quietly.

“Will you do me the honor of marry me? Of being my wife and waking up next to me everyday, I mean we already do that, but, oh my gods. Will you marry me?”

She was nodding like crazy, she couldn’t speak, she was fighting the sobs until she didn’t care about them anymore. She kneeled infront of him. “Yes, yes, yes, yes. I’ll marry you, I’ll be your wife, yes.” She kissed him. “Yes.”

“The ring,” he said and she nodded and finally saw the ring, a silver band with two small diamonds and between them there was a sapphire. It was absolutely beautiful. Annabeth could feel Percy’s hand shaking while he took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. He was still holding her hand when he stood up, helping her stand too. He kissed her again and again and again, sometimes breaking the kiss because they were laughing.

“It was about time!” A voice yelled from the forest, making them separate and Annabeth could see Clarisse leading the campers towards them.

“Oh gods,” Percy groaned but she could see a smile on his face. “Seriously?”

“The lovebirds need to cool off,” Clarisse yelled and just like the last time, campers went towards them and raised them in their arms,

Annabeth could see it was the rest of the seven the ones who were carrying them towards the lake and she could hear Percy’s laugh next to her, his hand in hers. She turned her face to look at him, he was already looking at her with the biggest smile on his face, a smile reserved for her.

She knew what was going to happen, but that didn’t stop her from screaming when her body fell into the lake. And just like six years ago, Percy pulled her deep into the lake, a bubble of air already forming around them.

_And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time._

**Author's Note:**

> For May, who has been so sweet and nice to me when I needed a friend the most, thank you for checking up on me and making sure I am okay, we haven’t been friends for long but you have been nothing but sweet to me and I wanted to thank you and this is the best way I could think of.


End file.
